


Between Worlds Soapland

by SlutWriter



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Naruto, Street Fighter, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anti-LGBT Slurs, Assjob, Body Worship, Creampie, Crossdressing, Excessive Semen, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Oral Sex, Paizuri, Prostitution, Titjob, Verbal Abuse, facefuck, huge tits, soapland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: Imagine wandering through Dogenzaka district in search of some seedy massage parlor action when you happen upon a long alley featuring only one strange establishment - the 世界の間, or sekai no ma - “Between Worlds” soapland!Even more astounding -  when you walk inside and realize the roster of ladies on call is taken from all of your hottest media jerk-off fantasies! Is it all a dream? Regardless, it's time to get your money's worth!
Kudos: 49





	1. Chun-Li & Tsunade

“Thank you for choosing me to tend to you today. We’ll begin with massage, but we also offer many other courses of treatment,” said Tsunade seductively, tipping a lecherous wink to her newly-arrived customer. He looked full of potential - young, meaning plenty ‘youthful energy’ to maintain her chakra levels’, and non-threateningly cute in a nervous, hair-over-the-eyes sort of way. Plus, his trembling hands were filled with a nice assortment of banknotes.

“Is it alright to take two women?” the man asked, more of a boy, really. He was clean-shaven and thin, looking more like a senior in high school than an experienced customer of shady establishments like this. He had wandered in by accident, weaving the narrow streets of Shibuya’s Dogenzaka red-light district in search of titillation and finding one unmarked turn in the road totally devoid of other people, with a single neon sign visible among paper lanterns and dusk-shrouded cherry trees. 

The kanji characters on the sign read  世界の間,  _ sekai no ma _ . “Between Worlds”. Now, confronted with a roster of masseuses like something out of a dream, the young explorer seemed intent on pushing his luck. His face had a dreamlike hopefulness, he wasn’t even convinced this  _ wasn’t _ a dream. He would not have been surprised to wake up in his bed with his forehead sweating and a serious case of morning wood. Still, the woman standing before him, hastily chosen as if the entire establishment might dissipate at any moment, its traditional tatami mats and koi ponds fading into obscuring smoke, seemed real enough.

To his question about additional women, Tsunade objected, out of both pride and concern for her many, many gambling debts. “Oh my! Is  _ this _ not enough for you?” she purred, and opened her robe. In her ‘selection photo’ she had been showing cleavage before, with the folds of her kimono not covering much above a loosely-tied sash around her waist. Now, she pulled the sash away and let the robe fall open entirely, hanging loosely from her shoulders, revealing her breasts and supple midsection above the waistband of a pair of red silk panties with sheer, winding rose designs.

All thoughts of dreams and magical Shibuya portals to dimensional rub n’ tugs immediately fled from the young man’s mind, replaced by one single imperative thought:

_ Damn, her tits are huge! _

Larger, indeed, than he remembered from watching Tsunade in action. They were full, heavy, and looked totally natural, falling under their own bulging weight to a spot where their round, plump undersides rested in stereo just above her navel. Her nipples were raised, plump, and delectably swollen; looking at them it was easy to imagine the texture of the porous bumps on the areola tickling the tongue. They, too, were very large - a  _ mouthful _ , to use a non-technical term. One could tell by looking that taking a handful of these big, marshmallow-soft jugs would result in warm flesh bulging between each spread digit.

“Whoa,” the young man said, his eyes wide as saucers. His brown hair nearly hid his eyes in typical hentai protagonist fashion; even more typically, his slacks were bulging with an urgent erection that seemed only to be growing in size.

“What’s your name?” Tsunade purred. While her words were nothing unique for an entrepreneurial sex shop worker on the prowl for more money, her countenance was instantly recognizable as the one-and-only Fifth Hokage and world-class  _ medical-nin _ . The trademark blonde hair was there, long and luxurious with its shoulder-length bangs framing a fair-skinned face. Even more distinctive, the purple  _ Strength of A Hundred _ seal was present on her forehead.

“R-Roger!” came the reply, and he took an involuntary step back, his lower back bumping against the edge of the massage table, as Tsunade encroached on him. “I’m from…” He blinked and his voice trailed off. He didn’t even know where he was, and he was at least dimly aware that Tsunade was from a place that didn’t even exist in his world anyway. It rendered such small talk meaningless. But disparate worlds or no, breasts were universal, and hers were nearly pressing up against him as she stalked him down.

“Roger, why would you want to give your money to someone besides me?” she said, licking her lips and leaning in. Her hand went deftly down to his prick, and again he half-expected her arm to pass right through him, ghost-like, a result of some sort of trick of brain chemistry. But she was  _ real _ , and his boner surged to meet her palm and wrist, drawing a lewd gasp. “Ooh!” she purred. “You’re a big boy, aren’t you? Let’s keep this just between the two of us. The Full Breast Course is only a two-thousand  _ ryo _ -”

There was a sliding sound of wood on tile as the traditional shoji doors, decorated paper in wooden frames, were pulled open, interrupting Tsunade’s sales pitch. “I heard him say ‘two women!’” an energetic and insistent female voice barked. “Are you trying to cut me out again, you old hag?”

Roger’s eyes bugged out of his head at who it was. He hadn’t even seen her on his first glance along the wall of women; the collection of head and body shots like a cafe menu. But how could he have missed her? Especially with thighs like that! 

“You’re Chun-Li!” he burst out. And was she  _ ever _ . Sheer pantyhose. Massive thighs. Ox horn hairstyle! White knee-high boots! And the trademark blue slit-side qipao! Roger’s cock twitched through his pants, quivering in Tsunade’s palm. 

“Get out of here, he’s my customer!” Tsunade squawked, moving her hands to her wide and matronly hips. “And who are you calling ‘old?’” Roger’s eyes went back and forth between them. In truth, they both looked rather MILF-like. Though he’d heard Tsunade looked like a wrinkled old grandmother when she wasn’t maintaining the illusion of youth, he couldn’t detect any wrinkles in either her illusion or her skin. As for Chun-Li, she was certainly thicker and more mature-looking than her heyday of lightning-fast kicks, but the athletic musculature and perfect complexion were still there… plus her ass and hips were absolutely  _ huge _ !

“Why waste your time on breasts when you can have ass?” Chun-Li purred, walking seductively toward the massive table and sitting down on it. This wasn’t exactly the tone Roger expected from a framed world warrior and policewoman, but he wasn’t about to argue. The twin mounds of her buttocks seemed to pile on the cushioned surface and sink into it like two loins of succulent and tender pork. They were so voluminous that her hose stretched thin, almost to the point of tearing or being invisible. And as for panties… she seemed to be wearing none at all! “It’s a hundred dollars for the Special Ass Course,” she added, winking over her shoulder at him. Roger was struck by the full roundness of her shoulder muscle, even with a couple dozen MILFy pounds on her frame, Chun-Li was put together… and under the circumstances, her large, spiked weighted bracelets looked vaguely BDSMish.

“Don’t waste your money on her!” Tsunade insisted, leaning her body seductively into Roger. “Wouldn’t you rather have a rubdown from my big, soft tits?” Her breasts bulged against his upper body as she threw her hands around his neck, compressing into fleshy discs. Roger could feel her nipples poking against his breastbone, and the intoxicating scent of her perfume and perspiration.

“That’s not as satisfying as an oiled up ass-massage,” Chun-Li interjected, surely putting the  _ butt _ in ‘butting in’. She kicked her legs playfully like a child in a high chair, white boots scissoring, giving Roger an amazing view of her powerful, muscled thighs. He imagined that she could probably crush his skull like a walnut between them… and honestly, he didn’t think he would mind! “And from there,” she added, “we can do a lot more… if you have the money!”

“I’ll take you both!” he blurted, and produced his wallet, hauling out the credit card he kept only in case of emergencies. “Boob Course and Ass Course!” It took all of his willpower not to lean back and swipe it between Tsunade’s hanging, bulging jugs. The two mature women exchanged a glance that was full of rivalry, and Roger felt for a moment like a toy pulled between two ravenous and hungry wild dogs. Both of them could beat him within an inch of his life without a second thought, but for whatever reason, they were about to give him a massage instead! Truly, Between Worlds Soapland was a strange and wonderful place. 

Rather than taking his payment immediately, Chun-Li shifted over and they encouraged him to lie down on the massage table as their busy hands set to work removing his clothing, finger moving nimbly to belt and shift buttons. “You’re a cute one,” Chun-Li doted, and from his looking-at-the-ceiling vantage her face looked hungry. “Much cuter than the martial-arts types I usually date!” Roger blushed as his shirt was first opened and then pulled away. At the same time, Tsunade hauled down his slacks, revealing smiley-face boxer shorts, which she removed as well.

Both women’s eyes were instantly drawn to his good-sized hardon; an eight inch piece of thick meat which looked even larger by virtue of his relatively slender physique. He’d been occasionally shy with women because of it, but his duo of thick-bodied masseuses seemed to find it endearing. “Ooh! He looks like a high-school kid, but that’s a serious adult dick!” Chun-Li quipped, from her position next to his head.

“Mmm! I guess I know the Wood Release technique after all!” Tsunade added, and she couldn’t help biting her lower lip slightly at his throbbing, pink meat as it lay in its patch of modest brown pubic hair, the large balls seeming to blush an even deeper shade. “But I never saw a cock that couldn’t be handled by  _ these _ .”

She reached to the side of the table while shrugging her robe off of her shoulders, leaving her in nothing but her panties. Overturning an uncapped bottle of lotion, she coated her breasts until they were slippery and glistening, along with the rest of her upper body, breastbone to navel. The polished porcelain sheen of her skin reflected the light as she pressed her breasts together with two hands, making them bulge and distort, turning them, groping them, letting the heavy bags of meat fill her palms and pour over the sides of her dainty hands. She lifted them and dropped them near his cock as she leaned over, producing a meaty  _ whop _ sound, and Roger could feel the droplets of lotion splattering his cock.

“I’m going to oil you up with my big tits,” Tsunade hissed, tipping him a wink. “And then you can shove your cock right between them… and find out why they  _ really _ call me the Legendary Sucker!”

Roger heard a hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngh sound in his ears and realized it was coming from him as he tried to contain the overboiling tea kettle of his breath. Tsunade’s lotion-soaked breasts touched against his skin and he gasped as she started to rub her chest against the upper thigh of his near leg, slathering the oil on using the underside of her mammoth jugs. He could feel the softness of her skin and, in places, the porous, bumpy texture of her fat areolas. Surely, nothing could be better than this!

He held that thought only for a second or two before a shadow darkened everything - Chun-Li nimbly swinging a leg over his head and perching above his chest on the massage table. She’d shed her qipao while he wasn’t looking, leaving her only in her waist-high sheer leggings, through which he could see every detail! Not only that… but like Tsunade, she was wielding a bottle of lotion. Looking down over her shoulder, she spoke gently but firmly to him. “Let me take care of you with this ass,” she offered, and it was only with difficulty that Roger didn’t pass out from the amount of blood rushing from his brain to his dick. Chun-Li’s squatting, cat-like posture really accentuated her huge thighs and rear, and the addition of a thick coating of oil - rolling down each cheek, rubbed in by her palms, dampening her pantyhose, only added to the mind-melting hotness.

After a first coat of oil, she knelt over him and reached behind herself to grip the fabric of her leggings, tearing them open and exposing her ass to him completely - oiled up, wet, and clapping, it seemed to  _ explode _ out of the torn confines. She brought her pelvis low and began to rub her round cheeks against his chest, spreading the massage oil liberally as Roger thanked god, the devil, or whatever other deity was responsible for him stumbling into the place. He felt Tsunade slide his calf-muscle between her breasts, oiling it up, while Chun-Li’s thighs were scraping against his chest, all the way up to his neck and all the way down to his belly-button, even poking the throbbing tip of his penis. The fragrant scent of massage oil was in the air and Roger closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation.

For the next five minutes, every bit of his body was rubbed with oil, applied via the most prominent parts of two amazing female bodies. The soft, squishy weight of Tsunade’s breasts had a quality all it own; he felt his limbs enveloped by their sheer size as her flesh seemed to pour over him like melted wax. In the infrequent times he opened his eyes and could see her, his gaze was drawn to the way those monster jugs would squish and flatten and bulge! There was another element, too… the subservience of it all; the very notion of a powerful medical-nin lowering herself to oiling him up with her huge tits! She spared no area, pressing her nipples into his tingling balls, squeezing them together and sliding up and down his abs, even using them to rub oil on his bare feet!

What Chun-Li’s thick ass lost in softness compared to Tsunade’s chest, it made up for in sheer size and pressure. Roger couldn’t help but utter an “oh fuck!”, muffled but still audible, when she squirted a fat dollop of honey-dripping oil onto her cheeks and then essentially sat on his face, not with all her weight, but with enough to make sure his nostrils were filled with fragrance and heat, with her torn stockings tickling his chin and the sheer size and meatiness of two huge butt cheeks bracketing his face. The women turned him over at the halfway point - Roger was happy to find the table had ample cushion to prevent his rock-hard penis from becoming a problem in this position - and Chun-Li’s acrobatics only increased from there. He felt her muscled inner thighs rubbing frictionlessly against his back and glanced to his side to see the astounding sight of her extended white boot, visible next to his head! She was suspending herself with her hands, one on either side of his torso, and spreading her legs as wide as possible so she could rub oil on him with her bouncing, twerking ass and thunderous thigh-meat.

Meanwhile, Tsunade oiled up his rear with her fat fuck-juggs, even planting subservient kisses on his rear and kneading him with her hands. He gasped and bit his lip as he felt her big, fat nips poke into his ass-crack and tease his anus, oiling it up as thoroughly as she had the soles of his feet and the crook of his knee, cooing playfully as she saw him react. “We have a course for this too, you know,” she purred, giving his bottom a playful smack. “It’s only a thousand  _ ryo _ for me to take care of you down here. You can afford it, can’t you? The cost of a D-Rank mission?” 

Chun-Li lowered himself onto his back, her weight relieving his tight lats with pressure and heat. He could even feel the intentional twitch of her thigh and butt muscles as she sat on him, teasing him. “Why pay her when you can pay me?” She drew her legs back in, planting at the side of the table and leaning in to whisper conspiratorially. “I may be the strongest woman in the world… but I’ll worship you however you want. I’ll even use my tongue in a place like that.”

Roger made his second or third about-to-explode tea kettle noise of the evening as the image of Tsunade and Chun-Li hovering hungrily over his exposed ass filled his mind. However, he had to admit he was tapped. He’d already emptied his wallet and promised to max out his card besides. Even so, the tawdriness of the two thick-bodied women trying to sell him such services was titillation worth any price!

The massage continued for another ten minutes, every muscle in his back, his buttocks, his neck, his shoulders was exquisitely tended to by oiled up pieces of bubbly flesh that seemed to apply just the right amount of pressure… and he was constantly reminded of the ‘special’ nature of the services by occasional brushes with Tsunade’s nipples or the folds of Chun-Li’s puffy, hot pussy. Only after every extremity, every ligament was satisfied and languid did they turn him back over, revealing a throbbing hardon that had only grown in size and was jutting straight up into the air.

“Look how eager he is!” mused Tsunade.

“This is why young men are the best,” Chun-Li agreed.

Roger opened his eyes and saw them bracketing him at the hips, looking down at him with bemused smiles. God, they looked amazing. Chun-Li, wearing only her see-through stockings, and Tsunade in her wide-open kimono and thong panties, both with the perfect amount of MILF thickness accentuated by the shadows of their musculature and athleticism beneath layers of flesh. Chun-Li still had visible abs even at twenty pounds of hips and rear heavier than in her heyday, and that wasn’t all he could enjoy of her gorgeous figure; there was amazing musculature from her breastbone to her shoulders, waist, triceps and biceps. As for Tsunade, Roger knew that she was renowned for having the biggest tits in all of her homeland… and if anything, these had only grown. He looked at those bumpy, porous nipples that seemed the size of his palm, hanging down like cow teats, and felt an extraordinary urge to just lunge up from the table and start sucking them dry!

Their hands fell to his cock in unison, taking a tandem grip and slowly stroking. Roger was too overwhelmed with pleasure to consider the fact that either one of them could easily have ripped his dick clean off if that was what they had in mind; for the moment, their milking, sensual attentions were bringing him close to orgasm almost immediately. They looked at his penis with wonderment and subservience, adding to the fantasy of being taken care of, which in the context of two powerful fighting women was all the more alluring. A handjob, from Tsunade and Chun-Li… all for little old him, a nobody from nowhere, who had only been blundering through the red light districts of Japan in search of some exotic strange! Not for the first time he wondered if this was all some sort of elaborate dream.

They kept their grips on his cock, milking it up and down, as they planted their hips on the massage table and leaned in to press their cheeks against his chest, extending their tongues to lick around his nipples, in the lewd fashion of eastern aesthetic prostitution. As their eyes made smoldering contact, their lips and mouths extended into suction shapes as they circled their tongues around him and planted sucking, sloppy kisses on his oiled-up chest. Roger groaned as a hot lance of pre-cum erupted from his cock and splattered onto their wrists, a release which only emboldened them. 

“Mmm, we’ll give you lots of service,” Chun-Li breathed, looking up at him for a moment while Tsunade’s mouth suckled at his nipple and then withdrew with a spat-splattery oral pop, then repeated this act again, and again, her flaxen hair washing over the spectacle and feeling silky and cool against his chest. The sight of their gorgeous mouths and lips contorting combined obscenely with the ASMR-style licking and tongue smacking noises as they sucked and tangled their tongues against his flesh.

Roger gave up - he knew he wasn’t going to last any longer, it all felt and looked too good, and he squinted his eyes shut in preparation for what he knew would be a geysering orgasm from his swollen balls. But the woman seemed to sense this, and clamped down firmly on his cock, preventing orgasm for the moment. Their grip stopped short of being painful, but still the message was clear - he’d paid for two courses, and he was going to get them.

“Looks like you’re about ready for the main event,” Chun-Li whispered. They rose together, releasing Roger’s cock for the moment, and then, as he watched, played a quick game of paper-rock-scissors, with Tsunade being instantly defeated, accordingly with her usual gambling luck. Her face immediately fell into a matronly scowl that gave hints as to her natural appearance when her youthful illusions were not maintained. 

“Damn it,” she spat, crossing her arms - and the sight of her forearms stacked beneath the fat shelf of her tits was quite delicious. “You always win!”

Chun-Lo coaxed him up to a sitting position and took his place on the table, laying down on her front with wrists forming a pillow beneath her chin. Her eyes flickered back over her shoulder and he followed her there; in that position, her round, meaty ass cheeks formed a pair of huge hills that rose and then dipped down like a camel’s hump. Roger didn’t know what to say or do at first, confronted with such a bounty. But when Chun-Li started to actually clap her cheeks in a sexually suggestive way,  _ inviting _ him to climb on the table and do as he wished, he found himself first awestruck and then filled with a vicious, sexually conquering impulse.

Those cheeks. That ass. Those buns. They were moving as if in slow motion, it was like Roger had achieved a higher level of consciousness. Whop. Whop. Whop. He could see every jiggling detail of those ass mounds, every fleck of oil being discharged from the impact of one cheek against the other, the swelling and receding of her torn pantyhose, trying to contain the flesh.

“What are you waiting for?” Tsunade purred, sidling up to him and brushing his prick with her hand. “You paid your money. Now, you can use her  _ fat ass  _ however you like!” 

Roger climbed up on the table, spurred into action by his need for release. Like an animal, he gripped her pantyhose and tore them wide, exposing Chun-Li completely, then reached down to take a grip, exhaling with pleasure as he straddled her thighs and leaned in, kneading to his heart’s content. It was an amazing feeling. The flesh was the perfect mix of pert and jiggly, muscle combined with MILFy mass. He took a grip at the base of each bun and spread them, drawing a gasp from Chun-Li and exposing her perfect, inviting pink asshole, already slathered with oil. He couldn’t help himself, and used his hands to clap her booty together and spread it wide, over and over, making an even louder and fleshier impact sound than her unassisted twerking had done before.

“Don’t let the tough girl act fool you,” Tsunade commented, now sounding teasing as she observed the goings-on. “She loves it when men take charge and use her ass for whatever they want!”

Chun-Li, looking back over her shoulder (and the amazing muscles of her back were a wonder in their own right), gave Roger such a look of blushing embarrassment that in that instant he knew Tsunade’s statement was true. He drew back one hand and let it fly down with a mammoth slap, not foregoing even one ounce of the force his adult male body could produce. The loud spanking sound filled the room and Chun-Li moaned. Roger’s hand started to throb - it was like hitting a tender but firm side of meat. “Here you go, you bitch!” he hissed, and drew back for another spanking, pounding her even harder. Cheeks jiggled and bounced. Oil sprayed. And again, and again, and again, until his hand was numb and Chun-Li’s gasping moans had grown low and purring.

Unable to resist any further, he shifted himself up on the table and slid his eight inches of meat between the two hemispheres of her bulging ass, pressing down from each side with his hands to seal himself between, forming a perfect fuck-passage that was already pre-oiled. The sensation was amazing, beyond anything he’d ever felt, certainly better than any pussy he’d ever had. Her huge booty meat formed a canyon that easily took him to the balls and let him hotdog as hard as he wished, ramming his pelvis against her, feeling those round ass-moons bulge up against his oil-matted pubis, seeing her flesh bulge between his fingers and glisten in the golden overhead light.

“F-fuck!” Chun-Li moaned, as he pounded away. “I want your cum! Give me your big load! I want it all over my ass!” In response to her words, her squeezed her cheeks mightily together around his rod, creating a tight, oily passage that fit like a glove, and drove forward as hard as he could, burying himself to the hilt, feeling the bottom of his cock scrape against her asshole. His toes curled and he threw his head back like a wolf, howling at the moon, tensing his body such that his cock was the most forward part.

In this position, the floodgates fell and Roger could hold back no longer. His orgasm erupted like a volcano, not in spurts at first but in one long, heavy stream of cum that poured from his dilated dick slit and piled gelatinously into the depths of Chun-Li’s crack. He honestly felt like he was cumming so hard and so copiously that the chunky nut blasts were abrading his piss passage; in his mind, he imagined a bubbly spurting noise accompanying the big, snake-like jizz worm he was unloading between her cheeks. It was the most powerful orgasm he’d ever had, and he gasped and wheezed along with it, sweat dripping down his forehead, driven to even greater ecstasy by the moaning and encouragement of the World’s Strongest Woman, who seemed to greatly enjoy having her butt cheeks creamed by his long, heavy cock!

After the first five seconds of pure spurting, the shorter, twitching eruptions followed, gradually slowing as he dumped shot after shot of thick gunk between her buns, his hands bracing themselves on those bulging half-moons and sinking into the flesh of her muscled ass. Soon, he was slumped over her back and gasping - he couldn’t help it. He had no more strength left in his body after such a draining, evacuating orgasm. It was in this position that Roger rested as he let his breathing slow, enjoying the feeling of hot assmeat around his softening cock, and the warm, buoyant feeling of his midsection pressed down against Chun-Li’s monster ass-mounds.

“Oh my god,” the bun-haired Street Fighter gasped, biting her lower lip. “What’s with this amount? It’s like you were trying to get my ass pregnant with that huge fucking load!” Roger only grunted and rose groggily to his knees, his balls throbbing, gazing down for the first time on what he had done. Chun-Li’s ass cheeks were totally plastered with his cum, especially in the area of her asshole! She reached behind to spread herself for him, and fat strands of jizz accordioned out, glistening in the air, forming a rope-like lattice of goo that stretched from one cheek to the other in multiple places. Meanwhile, her asshole was coated as if a pot of glue had exploded.

“It’s so thick, too,” Tsunade added, her voice playful. “If he’d cum in your pussy, you’d be knocked up for sure.” She inhaled deeply with her dainty nose and turned up a smile in the corner of her mouth. “It’s really strong-smelling. That male scent always turns me on.”

Roger looked at Tsunade and swallowed, his brow sweating even more. He was absolutely, 100% sure that he didn’t have even a single sperm cell left in his balls after cumming so completely and without reservation into Chun-Li’s amazing ass-globes… yet the blonde medical-nin famed for her drunken gambling and enormous jugs was looking at him with an obvious sexial hunger!

“Uh… yeah, I’m sorry,” he stammered. “I thought I could handle both, but I’m totally tapped out, so-”

“Oho, that’s what you think!” Tsunade chuckled, and walked over to the massage table, hauling him down and looking wolfishly at his spent prick, which looked fat and large but far from ready to do the deed. She performed a quick movement that Roger could hardly interpret and then pressed her palm against his balls, drawing a moan. “Don’t worry,” she purred to him. “This is nothing a little Mystical Palm Technique can’t fix!” And as she spoke the words, a green glow seemed to emanate from her palm and envelop his nuts.

“Hey, w-wait!” Roger gasped, but any objection he had was quickly stifled as he felt vitality surging through him. He could almost feel his balls literally inflating with sperm and blood rushing back to his half-hard prick; it was a sensation different from any he’d ever encountered before, with the only allegory being a life-giving drink of water after a long, long period of thirst. When Tsunade removed her palm, she smiled with satisfaction at what they both saw beneath. His cock seemed even thicker and longer than it had been, and there was a fat pearl of thick semen leaking from his tip. Rather than being a man totally spent, Roger was again on the verge of blowing his load!

“Holy shit!” he gasped. “What did you do?”

“Just a little technique I use,” she teased, hoisting herself up onto the massage table and displacing Chun-Li, who slid off the side. “The truth is, semen from young men is a great source of chakra for me to maintain my… youthful looks. So I’m not letting you go without giving you your money’s worth.” She leaned back flat, having dropped her robe totally away, completely nude except for string-side red panties that hugged tightly to the curve of her pussy mound. When her back hit the table, her huge breasts immediately fell to either side of her torso, the nipples falling nearly all the way to the table surface.

“Look at these huge tits of mine,” she tempted him. “Don’t you want to get on top of me and just do whatever you want to them? Suck them? Fuck them?” She licked her lips and lifted her breasts, pressing them together with the inside of her wrists and making them swell upward, presenting to him an inviting opening for him to shove his cock in, between both half-circles of underboob. Roger, reinvigorated by her powers, clambered eagerly onto the table, driven mad with lust as he straddled her belly, knees apart.

He thrust his hands down onto her big, fat nipples and groped them and the flesh surrounding them, his fingers and palms sunk into utter jiggly softness the likes of which he’d only dreamed about. Tsunade responded instantly by crying out with pleasure, obviously turned on by his rough handling of her most sensitive areas. “Fuck, they’re fucking huge!” Roger gasped, stating the obvious. For the next few moments, he indulged himself in every fantasy a young man could have in such a situation; groping Tsunade’s heavy, oiled-up jugs, letting the flesh pour between his fingers and over his wrists, gripping her underboob, making the fat globes wobble and shake, grabbing her nipples and twisting them. He brought first one heavy tit to his mouth and then the other, sucking them into torpedo shapes as he slurped at her nips with oedipal enthusiasm.

“Y-yes!” the flaxen-haired ninja gasped. “Do whatever you want to them! You bought them, they’re yours!” She was panting, obviously turned on, and Roger didn’t hesitate to raise his hand to give her a couple of slaps on the fleshiest part of her breasts, making them wobble and drawing even louder moans. 

“Here it comes, you slut,” he panted, and dropped his hips lower, laying his long cock flat on her midsection, the prodigious point ready to insert in the underside. Tsunade, knowing the score, locked her tits in a pressed-together position between her wrists, holding her arms perpendicular to her body and squeezing herself between, forming the ultimate tit-pussy for Roger to roughly violate. 

The combination of massage oil, sweat, and pre-cum made the insertion easy; there was absolutely no friction as his throbbing shaft slid between her breasts. Tsunade locked her fingers together over her huge, spherical balloons and fat nipples, holding them down to form a hot, wet channel for his cock against her breastbone, and this was what Roger thrust into, grunting and sweating as if in any other form of coitus.

Tsunade’s response only added to his arousal. Her eyes were fluttering, rolling back slightly, and she exclaimed “Yesss! I love getting my tits fucked by a big cock!” while her upper body was jostled by his thrusts. She was in Roger’s shadow as he braced himself over her, humping away by tensing and flexing his glutes, driving down and through her tits, and she extended her tongue up toward him, licking the air. The fact that she was getting near-orgasmic pleasure from his thrusts could hardly be questioned. “Cum into my tits like you’re fucking my pussy!” she gasped. “I want you to unload your big balls, all between my tits!”

Roger hissed through his nose and bit his lip, seething, as his balls bounced heavily against the underside of her pressed-together milk tanks. His thrusting picked up speed, and, bolstered by Tsunade’s jutsu, he felt his balls ready burst a second time. “Here it comes you nasty biiiiitch!” he moaned out, and if Tsunade had any objection to the aggressive term of endearment, she voiced them only in moans and orgasmic cries as Roger posted on four limbs and drove his cock as deep between her breasts as it could do, crying out as he felt another transcendental, spraying orgasm explode from his loins. This time he could swear he heard a  _ splurrrrrrrrrrrooooort _ noise as an endless, pissing ribbon of jelly-thick cum blasted from his cock and into Tsunade’s cleavage. His toes and asshole both twitched as he spasmed and gasped, pumping first a long stream of cum and then a number of dissipating, chunky spurts into her tit-depths, all while she moaned and held her jugs together for dear life.

He stayed in his position for quite a while, knees and elbows on the table, perched above Tsunade with his cock buried in her flesh. At least, she sighed contentedly and let her arms fall away, releasing her breasts. Roger leaned back to see his handiwork. As with Chun-Li before, stretch bridges of cum connected Tsunade’s breasts to each other, close to the center, her fair skin was a cum-blasted mess. “Mmm… you marked them as your territory,” she said, reaching down to scoop up some semen and knead it into her skin. “You can come back at any time, you know.”

“That’s right,” came Chun-Li’s voice, looking at him submissively. “My ass is your personal cum receptacle now.” From her spot next to the table, she turned away from him and spread her cheeks, showing the fat strands and wads of his cum still plastering her buttocks and asshole. “Why jerk off into a tissue when you have a couple cum toilets right here?”

Roger’s vision began to swim. The exertion, the sense of emptiness after those massive orgasms, had him feeling lightheaded. He wanted to ask a million questions -  _ how did I get here in the first place, how do I get back, did my credit card get charged, what even is this place _ \- but instead, he felt his mind slipping away, as if going under anesthesia. Chun-Li and Tsunade first blurred, then all was black.

“I want… to come back… and fuck your pussies!” he moaned… and the, the tumbling of tin cans jolted him from the blackness, along with the wind on his face and the sounds of night life.

Roger flailed his arms and looked around as his vision returned. He was laying in between trash bags at the end of an alley in Dogenzaka district, with no sign of the fireflies and paper lanterns that had led him on. The neon sign reading  _ sekai no ma _ , or “Between Worlds”, was also gone. “What the fuck,” he muttered, blinking and rubbing his eyes. Had it all been a dream after all? A dream of unbelievable lucidity, brought on by a spiked drink or some environmental agent? 

_ Had to be _ , he thought. He rose to his feet, then winced. 

His balls were aching as if he’d been jerking off all day. And that wasn’t all. The fragrant scent of massage oil was wafting up from his skin. 

Confused, Roger gathered himself and stumbled back up the street.


	2. Cloud & Link

Nitta sank into the bathtub up to his collarbone and enjoyed the heat and the bubbling water, limiting his whirling mind only to those physical sensations for the moment. He had absolutely no explanation as to why he’d shut his eyes on the bathing stool in his modest apartment and opened them immersed in a fragrant and sudsy jacuzzi, but it definitely felt good. As a fan of sci-fi and fantasy anime he was creative enough to accept that there were strange phenomena in the world, stranger than he could ever imagine, and that included portals from his grunge-tiled shower to a beautiful wood-paneled tub with room enough for four.

And what was the explanation for ordering up a couple of guys instead of a couple of babes? He chalked it up to disgust with the opposite sex… and a need for revenge! 

Nitta wasn’t hideous by any means - though a little heavyset, his nose was free of pockmarks and his skin relatively clear. His shaggy head of black hair was no better or worse than you’d see on the head of any young man. Yet he’d been bedeviled by a lack of success with women, which he attributed to both their vapidness and their interest in accursed pretty boys - those thin, blue-eyed, perfect-cheekboned  _ bishonen _ types who seemed to have all the luck with ladies. He cursed their feathered hair and cosplay good looks, and the women for falling for such superficialities. Secretly, he thought all such good-looking guys were probably gay anyhow, and wouldn’t mind a little cornholing of their effeminate asses.

Now, after a teleportation to a strange place that he was certain was either a drug-induced hallucination or a dream, he’d bypassed all the familiar big-titted and wasp-waisted mainstays on the soapland’s “Wall Of Fame” and ordered up a couple of earnest-looking, blushing sissies whose names were quite familiar. A further symptom of his subconscious, he supposed, for he’d always found each of his choices to be the most insufferably pretty of the pretty-boy bunch.

The papery sound of sliding doors announced their arrival, and Nitta couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “Oh, wow!” he blurted, leaning back in the hot tub. “Is this really for real?”

He had half-expected cosplayers, performers dressed as characters, but these were clearly the real deal. Two baby-faced, feather-haired bishies, one slightly taller, one slightly shorter, both blushing deeply, and both crossdressing. Anyone who had consumed media in the past twenty years would quickly identify them for who they were - Cloud Strife, the sword-wielding hero of Midgar, and Hyrule’s very own adventuring puzzle-solver, Link. 

“A bit overdressed for the hot tub, aren’t you?” Nitta teased. He could tell just from the blushing, lip-biting expressions on their faces that the two new arrivals were completely embarrassed and shy at the situation; that strange power dynamic was part of what was fueling his erection. He was a nobody, between jobs and relationships, working in data entry, while these two were completely famous! And yet-

“H-hello, sir,” Cloud said, his bright blue eyes downcast and his palms placed on the front of his frilly dress primly. It was a full-length gown with a tight lavender bodice that tried to compensate for his lack of bust by sculpting into the shape of breasts regardless; the petticoats layered, ruffled and pleated. The sleeves stopped at the bicep and tied close with ribbons, revealing athletic and shapely arms wrapped in sheer fishnet. He also wore a necklace with a purple gemstone, and, perhaps most amusingly to Nitta, had two large and braided blonde hair extensions sticking out at either side of his head. Yet despite this feminine appearance, when he spoke, his voice was still unmistakably male. “We’re… new members of this brothel, here to serve you.” His cheeks were rosy with embarrassment as he turned his face away, as if he didn’t want Nitta to get a good look at it. “Please take care of us.”

Standing beside him and a full head shorter was Link, showing more of his fair and unblemished skin in a traditional Gerudo kerchief and veil. His shoulders and midsection were exposed in the powder-blue garb, which Nitta saw as somewhat gypsy-like. Like Cloud, the shape of the halter top seemed to imitate breasts despite his complete lack of them. The baggy pants, embroidered with golden moons, started mid-hip and went to just below the knee, with anklets and sandals completing the dancing girl aesthetic. Amazingly, Link seemed to be blushing even more deeply than Cloud, and turned his head to the side in exactly the same way as Cloud spoke. 

The idea that they were both totally embarrassed and had perhaps been pressed into service only made Nitta’s cock harder. All his life, he’d been trying to live up to the idealized standard of pretty-boyishness set by these two feather-haired sissies; now, it seemed it was finally time for revenge. He rose out of the bubbling water and found that there was a large and comfy-looking tasseled robe hanging on the wall nearby, which he decided to don after stepping out… but not before giving his chosen masseuses a good look at his hanging, heavy penis. Much as he came in second to them in smoothness of skin, facial features, hair or physique, his penis - swarthy, long, and thick - was an area in which he took pride. He saw their eyes shift to it as the fat bell-end banged wetly against his inner thighs, and smiled.

“Tell me what services you offer,” he requested, looking at Link specifically while toweling off. The legendary hero looked adorably cute in his dancer costume, and showed further embarrassment and frustration when he was the one called upon to list the menu. At first, he only looked at the floor and did nothing, amusing Nitta to no end. “Well?” the burly young man prompted, tying his robe off at the waist. “Speak up!”

“I’m sorry, he can’t talk, sir,” Cloud said, also looking submissively at the floor. “He’s very shy.”

But Link made the effort, reaching behind himself to produce a series of cards with chibi-drawings of himself performing various sexual acts, no doubt provided by the establishment. The first had the title “ _ Hand Course _ ”, showing his veiled face looking down as he lovingly gave a handjob - with an attached price label of 10 green rupees. Nitta couldn’t help but laugh at this, adding to Link’s blushing and red-faced humiliation. The next card showed a fat penis poking past his veil and into his mouth, and was of course labelled  _ Mouth Course _ , at 20 rupees. Finally, the last card showed chibi Link with eyes turning into heart shapes, and the title  _ Anything Goes, All Night _ . The cost for this was 50 rupees.

“I’m a little short on rupees,” Nitta quipped, sitting down on the ledge next to the hot tub and feeling warm and comfy in his plush robe. His cock, unreasonably excited, tented out the fabric.

“We use a universal exchange system here, sir,” Cloud said, and again Nitta was struck by the submissiveness in his voice. It was satisfying to hear and nothing like his steely hero tone during battle or even the blundering voice he so often used when being flirted with by every woman in his life. 

As it happened, Nitta was flush with cash thanks to his COVID stimulus check, and planned to blow the whole thing, rightly guessing he’d never have a chance like this again. “I’ll take the Anything Goes service,” he said. “With both of you.” He was again titillated as the two other males bit their lips cutely at this declaration and looked surreptitiously at his bulging penis. He realized that, reluctant as they were, both were totally willing to do whatever he wanted, and had resigned themselves to it. This amazing feeling of power continued to add strength to his erection.

“Come over here,” he ordered. “Get on your knees.” His heart filled with a fizz of anticipation; part of him still didn’t believe they would actually do it, they would instead produce their swords and hack him to pieces for his effrontery. Yet, that didn’t happen. Cloud and Link approached, crossing the line of demarcation that separated the tatami mats from the tile that surrounded the hot tub. He could smell the perfumed lotion they had on their skin and the clean scent of their wild hair. 

Now, with the distance between them measured only in inches, Nitta could see just how far their pretty-boyishness went. Both Cloud and Link had absolutely gorgeous light-colored eyes and skin that would have been the envy of any model. Though their bodies were athletic and showed plenty of supple, lean muscle, both of their bodies were streamlined, lacking wide chests and shoulders. All in all, a pair of perfect  _ girls _ . Cloud was even wearing lipstick and blush.

Nitta reached out and put his hands on both of their heads, running his fingers through their soft and feathery hair. Much as Cloud’s famous coif looked sharp enough at the top to poke an eye out, it was actually very soft, yielding to his touch and then springing back into original position no matter how he bent or mussed it. Link’s sandy-blonde hair was much the same way. The best part was how the boys leaned their heads into his palms like affectionate pets, as if feeling totally at home with his patriarchal caresses.

“You two really like this, don’t you?” Nitta accused. “You’re acting all shy, but you’re not fooling anyone!” He moved his hand down to caress Cloud’s cheek and pressed the palm of his thumb against Cloud’s painted lower lip, then slid the digit into his mouth, drawing a moan. Link, wearing a veil, only nuzzled against his palm, and as they leaned into his touch, their own hands moved to rub over his thighs and slide into his robe, parting it and exposing him, meeting together on the shaft of his penis.

As the robe fell away and revealed Nitta’s cock in full, Cloud and Link’s attention was drawn to it to the exclusion of all else. Both of them were obviously turned on by the size of it, the thickness of the veiny, heavy shaft, girthier than their wrists. Even their thin, pretty noses twitched at the thick male scent coming from it, strong enough to be detected even fresh out of the hot tub.

“It’s so big!” Cloud said, and again his voice seemed more effeminate than usual, the perfect mix of male and female. Nitta also discovered that, in fact, Link was capable of making sounds - judging from the cooing moan that emanated from beneath his veil at the sight of a big, heavy penis. They explored him with their extended hands, groping his shaft, kneading his large balls, both with worshipful looks in their eyes.

“Bigger than yours?” Nitta asked, teasingly.

Cloud and Link both blushed. “Y-yes,” Cloud replied, after a moment, and Link gave a reluctant nod. 

Nitta smiled wide. “Let’s see, then,” he pressed on. “I want to compare. A real man like me… versus you two.” The words sounded absurd even as he spoke them, a stupid fantasy (rather than a Final one), but it was his hard-earned money he’d paid, and by god, he was going to indulge himself.

Cloud and Link both rose back to their feet and looked at each other with adorable and submissive embarrassment. In unison, they moved to present themselves - Cloud by gripping his large and ruffled petticoat and lifting it up, and Link by pulling down the waist of his loose-fitting dancer’s garb. Cloud was wearing a full set of pantyhose, garters and panties underneath, and the crotch of the dark-colored underwear was distended adorably by the poking of his penis, though the size was extremely modest. Five inches at most, maybe a little less. Link, meanwhile, was wearing no panties, and produced a small, turgid erect, totally hairless and even smaller than Cloud’s, though it was about the same relative to his body size, owing to his shorter height. It was smooth, the same tone as his skin, except for the head, mostly wrapped in foreskin, like a young boy who hadn’t discovered how to peel it back. The very tip was a rosy color.

Nitta laughed with pride, and walked directly up to stand across from Cloud, letting his big, heavy penis hang down. The more slender male couldn’t maintain eye contact and turned his head to the side, blue Mako eyes filled with shame as he blushed deeply. “Well, who’s cock is bigger here?” Nitta asked.

“Y-yours,” Cloud muttered. Sometimes with his hard-ass exterior it was easy to forget that he was barely out of his teens, but this vulnerable position brought that truth back to the forefront; his slender limbs and physique were very womanly as he held up his petticoat like a damsel flashing her quim. Nitta stepped forward, cock half-hard, such that his big, spongy cocktip bumped right into the small bulge of Cloud’s balls, bisecting them and drawing a moan and a shuddering unsteadiness in the knees.

“You little bitch,” Nitta scolded, his mouth drawing into a sadistic grin. “You’re cumming in your panties just from the touch of a real dick.” His head turned toward Link, who was looking on with obvious and shamefully submissive interest. Again he was struck by how lewd it was to have two assertive, heroic figures utterly under his sexual control. Not only did it fulfill his need for revenge against the pretty-boy types he blamed for his lack of success with women… but it was just so obscene to see them in this position, a couple submissive of fuckbois!

He reached into the top of Cloud’s dress and tore it down to his waist, revealing his bare chest; slender and fair-skinned with just a hint of puffiness in the nipples, despite his lean and athletic musculature. “Strip!” he ordered, and Cloud did, obeying desperately, leaving no doubt as to who was in charge. The blonde-haired pretty boy wasted no time in sliding the elaborate sleeves from his arms and stepping out of the elaborate petticoat, letting it flutter to the ground in a halo of fabric around him, leaving him standing in just his necklace, pantyhose, panties, and high heels.

Nitta gave him the once-over, feeling like Don Corneo 2.0 and loving it regardless as Cloud somehow found a way to blush even more deeply. He reached out and slapped Cloud on his hips, taking a grip on his round, smooth ass. Cloud bit his lip and made a purring noise. “Yeah, you like that, don’t you, fag?” Nitta spat. “I bet you take a lot of dick up this thing. You and your friend here.” He lifted Cloud’s buttock, squeezed it (amazingly spherical and firm considering his build!) and let it drop, like a customer testing a cut of meat.

“On your knees,” he spat, putting a hands in that trademark blonde hair and pressing down. Both Cloud and Link immediately obeyed his words and were soon kneebound, bracketing his cock on each side with their upturned, pretty-boy faces, their eyes watering with teary submissiveness. Nitta found her very much liked this kinglike vantage. “Get to work,” he ordered, crossing his arms over his chest, letting his dad-bod assert dominance over the two effeminate heroes. 

The earnestness with which Cloud and Link tended to their task was the most endearing part, and it had him diamond-hard almost before they even touched him. They were wide-eyed, submissive, but also had a cringing and girlish obedience to them that screamed  _ I hope you like this, master, I’ll do my best _ . “We’ll give you… lots of good service… so please, leave us a good review after!” Cloud said, breathily, working his hand up and down Nitta’s shaft and looking up earnestly. Link’s slightly smaller hand joined up and they gave a double handjob, paying rapt attention to his size and reacting with cute breaths and cooing noises when cum leaked from his tip or his boner gave an especially large twitch.

“You two are slutty little cocksuckers, aren’t you?” Nitta scolded, laughing. “I never would have believed it! But you were born to do this!” This brought a predictable blush, and the boys leaned their faces closer in - Cloud biting his lower lip, and the underside of Link’s Gerudo veil tickling the top of Nitta’s prick helmet. He could feel the hot breath from their noses (their thin, streamlined, bishie noses, natch) as they beheld him with something like awe. 

“It’s so much bigger than ours,” Cloud whispered. “This… is what a real cock looks like! It’s thick… and has so many veins. The balls are so heavy!” Link nuzzled his veiled nose into the side of Nitta’s meat and inhaled, letting out a light moan, but, of course, not speaking. “It smells so strong… it’s making him dizzy!” Cloud explained. Link’s long eyelashes fluttered, they moved their faces in closer and rubbed their cheeks on him, the swarthy, sweaty length of his meat contrasting with their fair and unblemished skin.

Cloud opened his mouth and pursed his lips against Nitta’s cocktip, giving it a kiss. Link leaned in and, lifting his veil, pressed his mouth against one of Nitta’s large, leathery nuts, giving it a tongue bath that was hesitant at first and quickly started to pick up speed. Their customer, enjoying every bit, plunged his hands into their perfumed and wild anime hair and let it tickle his fingers as he threw back his head in triumph. “Yes!” he gasped. “Suck my cock! Use those pretty-boy mouths!” He had a great view not only of their oral attentions but also to their sculpted and alluring back muscles as they arched their spines like whores and thrust out their asses, a pose that seemed to be second nature!

Cloud didn’t keep eye contact at first, making low, wet blowjob noises as he took nearly the entire length in his mouth, occasionally letting the heavy prick tip pop into his cheek and make it bulge out, using his tongue to bathe the shaft in spit. But when Nitta took a hard grip in his spiky hair and started to thrust his hips more aggressively, Cloud looked up with watering and unblinking eyes as he let his mouth be used. 

“Nnngh… that’s it, you  _ bitch _ ,” Nitta seethed through clenched teeth, loving the lewd, wet sounds as he forced his cock to the back of Cloud’s throat. The spiky blonde, overwhelmed, took on a dazed and submissive expression as the thrusts became more energetic, with spit starting to overspill his mouth and drip down his chin in a patter of droplets.  _ Glllrk. Sllrrch. Slrrrk.  _ The view of Cloud’s pretty nose slamming into the hairy mound of Nitta’s pubis with each instroke was totally obscene, and he began to hold himself there, enjoying the tightness, making Cloud choke and make noises of distress, even taking hold of his braided hair extensions to secure him in place. 

He kept himself lodged deep for nearly ten seconds, drawing tears from Cloud’s reddening eyes, before finally releasing him to gasp and cough at the air, fat and bubbling strands of spit connecting his pretty lips to the tip of Nitta’s large cock. These hung fat under their own weight and vibrated like the strings of a double bass as Cloud exhaled harshly. Nitta looked down and saw that Cloud’s medium-small cock was rock hard, poking jauntily into the triangle of black silk that made up the front of his panties, creating a dark patch where his pre-cum was leaking.

“Your worthless bitch-clit is leaking,” Nitta admonished, and battered Cloud’s face with several slaps from his cock. “You love sucking cock, don’t you? Does Tifa know about this? Or your other little girlfriend?”   
  
“I-I’m sorry, sir,” Cloud whimpered, blushing, as the strands of goo slowly broke and splattered to the floor. Not slowing down, Nitta reached out and grabbed Link’s head just as aggressively, the veil down and around his neck like an adorable kerchief, mashing his prick helmet against the smaller hero’s lips until they parted with an alarmed gasp and he burrowed his meat as far past Link’s tongue and teeth as he could, pummeling the back of his throat. Link’s body, glad in the Gerudo garb, seemed to arch and present itself whorishly almost as second nature, thighs sinking onto calves, surprisingly cute feet curling into crescents. At the same time, Link’s hands clapped down on Nitta’s hips to brace, gripping him desperately and with what seemed like affection.

As with Cloud, Link made smoldering, submissive eye contact, his watering blue orbs seeming to beg for more throat abuse as his cheeks hollowed out in a sucktube around Nitta’s pipe. The wet, meaty sounds of throat-plowing began anew, with the customer enjoying controlling the head of his chosen ‘attendant’. Cloud looked on with unmistakable jealousy as his counterpart was used in the same manner he had been.

“You like that? Seeing your little friend choking on my big cock?” Nitta spat. In truth, Link was not all that little; in this iteration he seemed to be in his late teens, and well-conditioned thanks to all of his climbing, running, and swordfighting. But he had that boyish quality of lithe and supple muscle, as Cloud did. The blonde nodded guiltily in response to the question.

“Y-yes,” Cloud breathed, swallowing thickly. Nitta held his cock deep in Link’s throat for nearly ten seconds, suffocating him with relish, until his small hands started to twitch and scramble, only withdrawing at the last possible moment. Again there was a gasp, coughing, and those fat, bubbly bridges of saliva connecting pert mouth with spongy cockhead, and though Link looked dazed and on the verge of passing out, his red face was still looking worshipfully at Nitta’s meat.

_ God, these two are such slutty little fuckbois _ , Nitta realized with glee.  _ I knew it! _

“What do you like better, guys or girls?” Nitta asked Cloud, letting his hard, spit-soaked cock jut in the blonde’s face.

“G-guys,” Cloud said, and this time he did become overwhelmed with embarrassment and look down at the floor. 

“You’d rather suck my cock than kiss those babes you’re always running around with, huh?” He slapped Cloud’s cheek with his prick tip.

“Y-yes!”

He turned his attention to Link, still gasping. “And that goes for you and that Princess of yours, too! Doesn’t it?” Link also averted his eyes, but eventually nodded his admission, looking very submissive and embarrassed as he did so. Nitta gave him a cock-slap on the cheek as well, and noted that the smaller hero’s penis was totally rock hard and poking energetically over the waistband of his loose dancer’s garb.

“Kiss my cock,” Nitta told them, smiling wide and feeling more authoritative than ever. “Kiss it like you’re kissing those stupid whores you hang out with. They have no idea what a couple of little sissies you are, do they?” 

If those harsh words against their ostensible love interests bothered Cloud and Link, they didn’t show it in any way besides another bout of blushing cheeks. Nitta sank a hand into both of their heads of hair (so soft!) and guided them in until their pursed, loving lips were pressed against either side of his bulbous, engorged glans. He sighed with pleasure, getting the top-down master’s view as the two cute hero crossdressers planted full, long, sensual kisses on his prick, using their tongues gently but not too aggressively, giving the sort of kiss that would normally have been reserved for a climactic romantic moment.

It was  _ too _ hot! “F-fuck!” Nitta grunted, unable to contain himself as a fat dollop of creamy spunk leaked out of his pisshole and formed a heavy pearl at the tip of his cock. Cloud and Link, caught up in their kissing duties, immediately moved their mouths to consume it, mashing their lips against him and against each other, making adorable mewling noises like playful kittens, far from the exertions and grunts of battle that people would have come to expect from them.

“Alright, you twinky little sluts,” he grunted, looking down at their worshipful faces. “Open those mouths!” Cloud and Link were in identical poses as they obeyed him, legs bent at the knees and splayed, sinking low with asses outthrust, inner-thighs pressed against the floor. They opened their mouths, showing the cum they’d shared, and Nitta reached down and took hold of his cock, running his fist up and down it, milking himself above their extended tongues. True to their pretty-boy natures, both of them had immaculate teeth and lips, and their eyes almost crossed as they kept vigil on the tip of his dick.

He milked himself slowly and firmly, hissing with pleasure, using the pressure from his closed fist to force the semen trapped in his urethra out of his cocktop.  _ Splllrrrp _ . He dumped a fat cum worm on Cloud’s tongue, not having a full orgasm but only clearing his virile, sissy-fueled prong of accumulated pre-seed. He sighed with pleasure and satisfaction as he did it. There truly was nothing like emptying himself, marking the face and mouth of some overconfident pretty-boy hero type!

He repeated this act with link, holding his prick helmet against the smaller hero’s pink tongue as he unloaded a looping, piling sperm deposit onto it. “Fuck!” he gasped, surprising even himself with the pleasurable feeling of thick sperm abrading his piss pipe, forcing it wide, like toothpaste from a tube. “Take it, you bitch!” When he was done, he wiped his cocktip on Link’s lower lip and looked down at his handiwork - two femmeboi sissies with their erect bitch-clits stiffly proclaiming their arousal, mouths laden with his sperm, looking up at him with shining, submissive blue eyes!

“Chew it!” he ordered, and by then he was used to their shameful obedience. Real men wouldn’t allow themselves to be controlled so easily, he reasoned, and their humiliating eagerness, as if they had no other choice, only added to his sadistic glee. Cloud and Link’s eyes looked absolutely obedient, defeated, and cock-owned as they looked up at him through long, girlish lashes and chewed his sperm, making lewd lip-smacking noises, making the fat cum-strand break up in their mouths, gargling his cum in between chews. What a sight!

“Alright,” he breathed, gathering himself. “Enough screwing around.” He lifted his foot and placed the sole against Link’s face, pushing him over onto his back in degrading fashion (and drawing another one of those cute noises of alarm which seemed to be the only sound he could make). The smaller hero gasped, his dancer’s veil pushed down around his neck like a scarf, his pants low on his thighs, with his small penis protruding over the waistband. Link didn’t object to the rough treatment; rather, he stayed on the ground, as if he knew the foot to the face, and the push, were a prelude to further acts on that flat plane.

Cloud looked up as if expecting the same, but Nitta took him by his chocobo-butt coif of spiky hair and dragged him, knee-walking, next to Link, before throwing him face-down over the other’s body, leaving both of them on top of each other. And he wasn’t done there; he reached down to Cloud’s silk panties and ripped them down his legs, drawing moans, before doing the same to Link’s more elastic dancer’s pantaloons. Soon, the two submissive males were utterly bottomless, pressed chest to chest, their cocks rubbing against each other.

Nitta walked around to their feet and admired the sight. Despite being guys, they had terrific-looking asses, bubbly and soft, their buttocks forming four fleshy crescent shapes. And in between their assholes were both pink and completely hairless, visible in their spread-thighed state. Their penises were pressed flush, with two pairs of equally hairless balls bulging and rubbing and caressing together. “Don’t just lay there, sluts!” Nitta spat. “Spread those asses!”

Link, who was on the bottom, pulled his knees up to his smooth chest and reached under himself, clutching at his bottom and pulling the buoyant flesh apart, totally exposing his asshole. HIs face was blushing red, and his little cock twitched up against Cloud’s, who was pressed chest to chest with him and also reaching behind himself, spreading his cheeks lewdly to expose his equally-inviting hole.

“Beg for it,” Nitta ordered.

“P-please… you can u-use my ass however you want!” Cloud said. As had become habit, Nitta ran this statement through his mental catalogue of how Cloud usually sounded when he was acting cold or blowing up Mako Reactors, and found the difference both amusing and arousing. This was a sissy voice that nobody, except him, even knew Cloud had!

“You want it, don’t you, bitch?” Nitta prompted, and dropped to his knees, shifting into position behind the two prostitutes, aiming for penetration. He slid his body between their legs, gripping Link’s thighs and feeling the warm, trembling flesh there as it gave way beneath his fingers.

“Yes!”

“You’re not heroes, are you?” Nitta growled, and he pressed his prick forward, rubbing the leaking head against their balls, then up toward Cloud’s asshole, prodding at it. “You’re just a couple of fags who suck each others cocks!”

“Ah!” Cloud moaned. “Y-yes! We… we suck each other’s cocks!”

Struck by a moment of inspiration, Nitta pushed his cock downward and aimed it at the point where Cloud and Link’s testicle pressed together, shoving his thick and manly meat between their two sissy dicks, and feeling the pleasing pressure of Cloud’s warm, smooth nuts pressing down on the top of his shaft, while Link’s balls pressed up from below. A cage of smooth, quivering femmeboi balls! Nitta let out a lengthy sigh of pleasure and planted his hands on Cloud’s ass-cheeks, squeezing them, feeling the embarrassing levels of bubbliness in the flesh.

Nitta raised his hand and gave Cloud a satisfying spanking, making his peachy rear jiggle. “You don’t even fuck those women you’re with, do you?” he taunted. “Tell me the truth! Every detail!” He thrust his cock gently between their testes, enjoying the silky feeling of quivering, throbbing sissy  _ ball-pussy _ .

“I… don’t!” Cloud moaned, his palms flat on the ground as he leaned over Link, their chests and perky nips jostling against each other. “They flirt with me but I don’t even get hard! Tifa and Aeris… ever since I had to crossdress for Don Corneo, I don’t even look at them! Now I work here to make Gil so the party can buy Materia!” His voice, mewling and desperate, gradually degenerated into an ashamed sob. But even with tears in his eyes, Cloud’s body was responding to Nitta’s touch, and his cock was rock-hard!

With Link, the story was much the same; though he couldn’t explain it in words, his moans and embarrassed nods and head-shakes revealed that he had no interest in Princess Zelda and, in fact, was working at the Soapland in order to pay back a rupee debt incurred while buying an Ancient Cuirass. “Yeah,” Nitta spat. “I bet you like getting fucked in the ass a lot more than cooking… and it pays more, too!” He lowered his hands and gripped Link’s hips, holding him steady. The hero, on his back under Cloud with legs splayed, had nowhere to retreat. “And I’ve got a Sneaky Mushroom Skewer for you, right here!”

He pressed his cocktip against Link’s pink, inviting anus and shoved; the bulbous head of his nine-inch device first pressing harshly against the ring and then penetrating it with turgid, dominating steadiness. Link made an embarrassing moaning sound as his toes curled; the sound of the thick penis burrowing into his slick bowels was meaty and lewd, and Nitta didn’t relent until the smaller male’s pulsing warmth was wrapping every inch of his prick. It was so tight and satisfying. He closed his eyes and imagined a scene - Princess Zelda pleading, begging Link to fuck her, wanting him to stop being such a bitch… and Nitta fucking Link right in front of her, making that boy-booty clap, while Zelda’s eyes turned down in disgust. 

“I wish that blonde slut was here right now!” Nitta seethed, pumping his cock deep into Link’s ass. “So she could see a real man! She’d cream herself, seeing what a full-size cock looks like!” Link moaned again in a mixture of pleasure and humiliation, and Nitta went for a dozen more strokes before withdrawing with a wet schlorp and aiming his dick to a more upward trajectory, pressing it against Cloud’s anus instead. It went in easily; already lubricated by the moistness of Link’s anal passage, and it was Cloud’s turn to cry out.

“That goes for Tifa, too!” Nitta said, giving Cloud another slap on the ass as he shoved himself balls deep, feeling his veiny, throbbing prick abrading Cloud’s ass-pipe, stretching it, enlarging it, feeling his bulbous knob burrowing deep. “I’ll throat-fuck that big-titted bitch right in front of you, sissy! And what are you going to do about it? Nothing!”

“Nnngh!” Cloud moaned. “Yes! D-do whatever you want to her! I… I don’t like girls! I just want to be fucked by guys, with big dicks!” As Nitta withdrew for each stroke, he could see Cloud’s thin, hairless penis flailing in the air with the impacts, and spraying syrupy droplets of watery sperm all over Link’s cock, balls, and smooth belly. In fact, both of them were cumming all over each other.

“From now on,” Nitta seethed, “you two are my personal butt-bitches! Nnngh!” He angled his cock to the side and stabbed forcefully into Cloud’s bowel walls, drawing an eye-rolling moan and another spurt of watery seed. He intentionally moved his cock and hips to stretch and conquer the supple, athletic body beneath him, so lean and enticing in that unmistakable pretty-boy way, farming cute moans like experience points. He counted twenty stroked and then withdrew, switching back to Link for twenty strokes, then returning to Cloud. 

Soon, both of their assholes were stretched, gaping, and blushing a beautiful deep pink around the rim; distending outward to suck on his cock as he withdrew. That his two ‘purchases’ were enjoying the treatment couldn’t be questioned, they were moaning and gasping like sissies the entire time, biting their lips, rolling their teary blue eyes, and generally just acting like anal addicts who had no business swinging a sword unless it was shaped like a dick. Their hairless peckers rubbed against each other and sprayed watery spurts between their stacked bodies, making their smooth bellies and perky boy-nips slick with their own issue. And Cloud, on top, soon had his shapely rear spanked red.

Nitta was in femmeboi heaven. Who needed the likes of Tifa, Aerith, Midna and Zelda when he had a couple of cock-draining, cum-milking holes on call? Something about the contrast between Cloud and Link’s blushing, moaning faggotry and the ideal that everyone had of them, as powerful and unyielding heroes, made him enjoy fucking their asses far more than he would have enjoyed fucking the women. It was Link’s quivering asshole that finally forced him over the edge, and he buried himself to the hilt and breathed out several gasping pejorative remarks as he came powerfully; his cum was so thick he could almost feel the fat sperm blast stretching his piss-pipe on the way out!

Just as amazing as the orgasm, which was mind-blowing, as the look of pouting jealousy that Cloud had on his face, looking back over his shoulder as Nitta’s sperm blew into Link’s ass - a look that made it clear he wanted his share of the cum! Thus, even in the throes of bust the biggest nut of his life, Nitta pulled out his spurting pipe and shoved it into Cloud for the second-half of his climax, delivering five or more spurts of semen deep into his bowels that were as copious and thick as those he’d fired into Link.

The feeling of using and discarding the two of them was utterly satisfying for Nitta, and once he was spent, he pushed hard, bracing his palms on their soft flesh and disentangling himself, scotting backward to a sitting position on the tatami mats to examine his handiwork. Cloud and Link, chest to chest, eyes rolled and half-lidded, tongues out, their smooth, small cocks rubbing together and leaking watery cum, their round, bubbly boy butts framing assholes that were lewdly leaking creampies of his thick cum!

_ That’ll show those pretty boys! _

In the aftermath he directed them to make out with each other while he watched, then to suck each others’ pathetic, softening cocks. After about fifteen minutes of this, he found that he was rapidly approaching a state of readiness once again. “You boys better be ready,” he warned. “Because I paid for the whole night… and I’m gonna fuck you two until morning!”

The combined look of embarrassment and excitement on their faces was exactly what he’d hoped for.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Nitta relaxed on the bed, leaning back against the headboard, with Cloud snuggled against one hip and Link against the other. Each ‘hero’ was kissing and trailing his soft tongue around one of Nitta’s nipples, while maintaining wide, submissive, tearful eye contact. Each of his hands had a grip on a bubbly, supple ass-cheek, one per partner, and they in turn had one hand each on his cock, jerking it slowly and seductively as they worshiped his body. 

He’d been fucking them for most of the night, reshaping their assholes into the impression of his dick, and now, thanks to their attentions, was on the verge of blowing again. He sank his hands into Link’s mane of feathery pretty-boy hair and dragged his face down, lifting his hips and obscenely shoving his cock into the mute Hyrulian’s mouth, grunting as he exploded with fat ropes of sperm all over Link’s tongue. Link’s cheeks bulged out and the sound of spurting semen was audible as twin strands of it poured back out his nose.

“Take my cum!” he grunted, not for the first time and, he planned, not for the last. Link moaned through his mouth full and Cloud moaned too, in jealousy, before Nitta withdrew and sighed contentedly, gesturing from one sissy to the other.

“Share it, fags,” he ordered, and as the two of them pressed their pert lips together, their flawless cheekbones and long eyelashes showing their true effeminate natures all over again, Nitta closed his eyes for a moment in post-orgasmic contentment, listening to them purr like kittens as they snowballed his cum. He’d turned to world-beating heroes into his personal cum toilets! It was the greatest feeling in the world.

It turned out to be fleeting. For when he opened his eyes, he was back in his bathtub, the water lukewarm, smelling the familiar scents of mildew and soap. He wheezed out a breath in surprise and looked around, pressing his hands against the sweaty tile wall as if confirming it was real. He had arrived at the Between Worlds Soapland without any explanation, and had made a conscious decision not to question why. Now, he was back home, also without explanation… and from the heat remaining in the water, it seemed as few as fifteen minutes had passed.

“Fuck,” he muttered, slumping down. No one would ever know, or believe him even if he told them, that for one night he’d been a big shot who turned two annoyingly pretty bishie bitches into his personal butt-boys. Why had he been chosen? Would he ever be able to get back? He didn’t know.

All he could do was carry on. 

“I gave him a Final Fantasy Remake alright,” he muttered, trying it on for size. “I Remade his ass into the shape of my cock!” It helped, a little. Sighing heavily, he lifted himself out of the bathtub. We would, he decided, put some pizza rolls in the microwave, crack open a beer, and try to enjoy the rest of his evening.


End file.
